Such a container or housing is known from DE 10 2006 052 723. The corresponding container or housing is explosion-proof and is for example used for the assembly of clamps and of intrinsically safe and non-intrinsically safe circuits. The explosion protection is of protection class Ex-e or Ex-I, respectively. Materials for such housings are, for example, metals, in particular stainless steel, or resin material, in particular, polyester or glass fiber improved polyester.
The pivoting means of the known prior art comprises as first bolt, a joint upper part, and as a second bolt, a joint lower part. Those are pivotally connected to each other. The joint lower part or second bolt, respectively, is arranged in a housing wall and is slidable in a corresponding receiving bore and is moveable by the force of an elastic element.
The known housing allows, in a simple way, a close-by arrangement of housings and also a complete usage of the housing interior. A particular distance between such close-by arrangement of two housings or several housings is not necessary nor will the arrangement of the pivoting means reduce the housing interior in any particular way.
Corresponding advantages are also realized by the subject matter of the application. By the pre-known housing or container, a particular disadvantage has been found, in that for example for exchanging the lid part the complete housing or container has to be removed and that at another position as the assembly position then an exchange of the lid part can take place. Such an exchange of the lid part is for, example, necessary, if the explosion protection and/or particular denseness of the lid part in closed position relative to the lower part is no longer sufficiently guaranteed.